


Own Hotel Room

by wganas4



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Real Person - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Matty B, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fuck Boy Jacob Sartorius, Gay Johnny Orlando, M/M, Masterbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Versatile Jacob Sartorius, Young, bareback, bisexual Jacob Sartorius, please don’t be mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wganas4/pseuds/wganas4
Summary: The first in a hopefully long series.Jacob is alone and horny, so you know what that means...





	Own Hotel Room

The Uber kept running over every bump he encountered, as if he was trying to annoy Jacob. Jacob just rolled his eyes as his mother was talking to the driver telling him to stop being so reckless, that her son was famous. It cracked him up that that was all his mom talked about, him being famous. He was after all Jacob fucking Sartorius, and he was going to yet another meet up with his fans, middle school girls and sexually confused guys, and he couldn’t wait.  
The driver pulled up to the hotel they were staying at and waited for his money. Jacob got out of the car and resajusted himself, the bumps got him turned on, and got his bag. The sun was bright and Jacob had a few hours to kill so he and his mom checked into their separate rooms. His mom trusted him enough to have his own room, but she still gave him the “safe talk”.  
“No girls, drug, or alcohol in this room. Do you hear me?” She said. Jacob nods his head and heads inside his room. He wait until he hears his mom walk away before locking the door. He flopped down onto the bed and kicked his shoes off. He makes sure his mom isn’t going to come to his room before stripping down to only his underwear, which were a pair of grey briefs. He looked down and noticed that a rather big bulge was at the front of his underwear, but he would take care of that later.  
He turned the tv on a flipped through the channels until he stumbled across Baywatch. He saw all the girls in bikinis and the guys in tight swimsuits. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked both genders, he was just ashamed to admit to liking dick in his ass. He rubs his hands up and down his abs as his dick hardens, straining to get out of the underwear it was confined to. He gets up to go to the bathroom. He looks himself up and down in the mirror he has a nice body for a 15 year old; abs, muscles, a tan; he turns to the side to marvel his ass inside his underwear. He decided to drop the briefs to check himself out some more. Standing straight up was his 7 inch dick with his brown pubes creating a forest around leading to his balls. While he didn’t have much hair on the rest of his body his dick and balls were basically covered in it. His balls hung somewhat of his body, each about he size of golf balls. He turned again to marvel his ass. It was hairy too, also perky and round. He rams his hands along it, even smacking it some before heading back out to the room.  
Jacob posistioned himself on the bed with his legs open. He spits on his fingers before pushing one into his tight hole. He lets out a moan as he adds another one, then another. Three fingers moving in and out of him. His other hand was massaging his dick, he wishes he was uncut so he could play with the forskin, he started pumping his dick harder and faster, gaining speed. His breaths became labored, he knew he was about to shoot his first load in over a month, but he just couldn’t contain it. He arches up as white strands of cum erupted from him landing all over his abs and face. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it off before cleaning up his face with his tongue. He stood up and headed to his bag removing an eight inch, suction cup dildo.  
Jacob smirked to himself thinking he could always go for round two in the showers.  
He went to bathroom room and turned on the shower as he stuck the dildo to the wall.


End file.
